Gin Ichimaru
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: El rey solitario deja una carta, Gin es el único capaz de leerla ¿Por qué abandonar Las Noches? ¿Por el cuarta espada? ¿Por interés propio?


**Gin.**

**Petición:** Si el material es ofensivo. Házmelo saber.  
><strong>Advertencia:<strong> Drama, dolor, yaoi.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>Bleach no es mío.

**Tomo único.**

* * *

><p><em>''Ahora matas como un Hollow, Kurosaki. A sangre fría''<em>

* * *

><p>–<em>Gin<em>_–__. Llamó escueto el peli-azul observándolo desde el marco de la habitación._

–_Sí que has sido un gatito travieso, Grimmy-chan__–__. Simplificó el peli-lila observándolo con una sonrisa torcida que Grimmjow no tardó en notar; esa no era la sonrisa pervertida con la que Ichimaru lo recibía todos los días, esa no era la misma sonrisa con la que Gin recibía a su gatito Grimmjow. _

–_... ¿Ocurre algo con Toushiro__?–__. Se aventuró a preguntar el sexta espada, Gin se descolocó totalmente haciendo caso omiso a las irrefrenables ganas de abalanzarse contra los fuertes brazos del peli-azul y contarle que todo estaba mal; que a pesar de haberle entregado todo a Toushiro sin pedirle nada a cambio éste seguía firme a la Sociedad de Almas y jamás podrían ser felices... _

–_Ocurre que has sido un gatito malo, Grimmy-chan__–__. Anunció con su voz cantarina. Grimmjow, fastidiado... No hizo nada más... Principalmente porque... Después de haber visto aquélla sonrisa tan fingida en el rostro de Ichimaru; no le quedaban fuerzas para pedirle lo que necesitaba. _

_Inclusive así, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez era conocido por su cinismo y poco tacto al momento de pedir las cosas... Misma actitud qué... En aquél momento no pudo dejar entrever por cierta similitud de agonía interna: Gin estaba sufriendo, aunque lo dejaba entrever más que él, principalmente porque había que ser un imbécil o peor aún... Había que ser Aizen para no darse cuenta del amor y pasión que sentía el peli-lila hacía el shinigami. _

_Él también sufría, el rey solitario también tenía sentimientos... Aunque pocamente vistos o sabidos y siendo prácticamente opacados cada vez más seguidos por la actitud pedante de oji-azul... No quedaba mucho que decir... _

_Los demás espadas no comentaban nada, no porque le tuvieran miedo al peli-azul, -considerando que la mayoría de ellos solo lo veían en muchos aspectos como una basura-. Ni siquiera Gin quién... -al parecer-, era el único enterado del caso agónico del peli-azul comentaba cosas al respecto._

_Pero a diferencia de lo que los demás pudieran pensar; él no lo hacía con un fin en especial, simplemente lo hacía por respeto por que el mejor que nadie; comprendía, al menos por el momento al rey solitario…_

* * *

><p><em>''A pesar de todas aquéllas veces en las que te salvé de una muerte segura... Así me lo agradeces''<em>

* * *

><p>La escena no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza… Cada uno de los momentos anteriormente vistos y re-vistos por el mayor no dejaban de taladrarle la cabeza como martilleos incesantes... Como el sol en el mundo humano al mediodía... Era tan fuerte que dolía...<p>

Dolía no haberle podido ofrecer más... Dolía no haber podido ser parte de él como le hubiera gustado... Dolía haber pasado sólo aquélla miserable cantidad de tiempo a su lado... De no poder estar con el más tiempo... De enseñarle el bosque humano por la noche... Tan profundo como sus ojos, tan insensible como su comportamiento y tan oscuro como lo era su 'alma'.

Dolía observar el cuerpo frente a él, desvaneciéndose en la arena... Esa mirada vacía y tormentosa pidiéndole perdón... Implorándole... Observándolo con dolor mientras que los pedazos de mierda llamados Ichigo y Orihime se quedaban ahí sin hacer nada... NADA, A PESAR DE TODAS LAS MALDITAS VECES QUE ÉL SALVÓ A KUROSAKI DE MORIR... A pesar de que…

A pesar de que…

Ulquiorra no tenía nada por que pedirle perdón... Las escenas comenzaron a aglomerarse en su cabeza, inundándolo, absorbiéndolo, pudriéndolo... Hacerlo sentir como la peor basura del mundo por no haber podido salvar a aquel ser... Aquél al que amaba y por quien estaría dispuesto a dar su maldita vida...

Giró a ver a Nnoitra desesperado... A pesar de las heridas... A pesar de que la sangre goteara por cada orificio natural y recién hecho a su cuerpo, no podía dejar esa escena... Buscando... Buscando la manera de salvarlo...

Odió a Orihime por no hacer nada; odió a Kurosaki por haberlo matado, odió a Nnoitra por haberlo detenido... Odiaba a Ulquiorra por haberlo enganchado... Por haber sido el causante de que su corazón latiera como desesperado... Pero se odiaba a sí mismo más de lo que podía odiar a cualquier otro... Por haber salvado a Kurosaki, por liberar a Orihime... Por no haber podido salvar a ese ser cuando más le necesitaba.

Por ser tan malditamente débil, por darse cuenta tan tarde de lo poco fiable que era... De que era un maldito inútil que se había dejado capturar por Nnoitra; que no había podido salvar al amor de su putísima vida... SÍ, EL MALDITO AMOR DE SU CARAJA VIDA Y LE VALÍA UNA GÓNADA SI HABÍA ALGO MALO CON ESO O NO.

No le importaba si era considerado un maldito fenómeno, si al día siguiente moría… por que al menos así estaría al lado de la única persona, arrancar, espada, hollow que lo había hecho vibrar… que lo había hecho dar un vuelco horrible a su vida y que le había enseñado y dicho cosas que -estaba seguro-, no merecía vivir por ser tan carajamente pendejo como para no darse cuenta de la maldita realidad que estaba llamándole, entonces odió más a Orihime…

Odió que levantara su asquerosa mano hacía Ulquiorra que quería tocar la suya mientras sus bellas alas se iban desvaneciendo… sus ojos ardieron impetérritos ante la escena… Ichigo se dio cuenta de su maldita, de su podrida existencia… Él lo sabía… ¡ÉL LO SABÍA MALDITA SEA! ¡Sabía cuánto amaba a Ulquiorra y aún así lo hizo!

¡ASÍ LO HIZO, ASÍ, A PESAR DE QUE ÉL LO SALVÓ INCONTABLES VECES! ¡ERA LO QUE MÁS LE CALABA! Lo observó con sus penetrantes ojos azules llenos de lágrimas amargas de puro y maldito dolor… lo vio mover la boca para decir algo…

_Perdón._

¿DE QUÉ LE SERVÍA EL CARAJO PERDÓN A GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUEZ? ¿DE QUÉ? QUE ALGUIEN LE EXPLICARA POR AMOR A AIZEN.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sé que puedes oírme… ¿Entonces por qué no vienes a encararme?"<em>

* * *

><p>Se tiró en su cama… apretando su rostro contra el maldito colchón… No importaba; ya nada importaba… dejó que las malditas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas sin consideración… qué más daba… ya no le importaba sentirse débil… sentirse lo que era… un monstruo sin corazón, sin sentimientos… sin nada… Comenzó a tirar cada una de las cosas que había en su habitación… Gin no tardaría en darse cuenta debido a las cámaras…<p>

Olió la maldita sábana… aún conservaba su olor… su esencia… todo, conservaba a Ulquiorra… conservaba su amor… conservaba todo lo que una vez odió y que sin darse cuenta, o al menos, se dio cuenta muy tarde… se convirtió en su aliento…

Era impresionante la cantidad de mierda que salía de su boca ahora… era impresionante que Ulquiorra tuviera que morir para que se diera cuenta de lo feliz que había sido cada noche en una cama o en otra. Arriba o abajo… era impresionante darte cuenta de cómo una persona es capaz de darte todo y quitártelo si quería…

Porque eso había hecho con él… se habían llevado su alma, su vida entera… porque no importaba ya nada más…

* * *

><p>"<em>Quiero morir al lado de Ulquiorra… Gin."<em>

* * *

><p>Gin encontró el cuerpo desvalido y abandonado del sexta espada… si bien ya casi no tenía forma… pero en su rostro aún conservaba esa maldita sonrisa arrogante con la que todos lo conocieron… Y ahí una vez más… Otro arrancar escapaba de la vida por la puerta falsa del suicidio…<p>

Sólo sonrió, sintiéndose feliz por su amigo… Tomó la carta con fuerza en sus manos… viendo el cuerpo desvanecer igual que el de Ulquiorra… Viéndolo escapar… Viéndolo correr al lado de la persona que amaba; viéndolo ser feliz con quien merecía compartir la eternidad… Viéndolo escapar…

De aquélla vida que… Gin, Ulquiorra… Toushiro, Ichigo, Aizen, y todos… Pero sobretodo Grimmjow sabían…

No valía la pena ser vivida sino era al lado de quien querías…

"_**Por favor… No olvides mis besos, mis caricias, no olvides cada una de las cosas que pasamos… No olvides jamás lo importante que fuiste, eres y seguirás siendo para mí… Ya sé que los sentimientos son las cosas más estúpidas que los humanos experimentan… Pero cada vez que estoy contigo sexta… me es imposible no sentirlas… Te amo Grimmy…**_

_**Ulquiorra Cifer."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

Es mi primer fic de Bleach… Porfavor no me maten. Considero que quedó muy OOC en cuanto al carácter de Grimmjow… Pero… Por Dios… Era el amor de su vida ¿Acaso iba a ser igual de cínico hasta en eso? Lo dudo…

**+ Suly +**


End file.
